The WitchKing of Angmar
by Thorney
Summary: We all know the Lord of the Nazgul to be a 'Cruel, Heartless, villain' but have you ever thought about wat it would be like to be him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters that are featured in the lord of the rings trilogy, because if I did I would be rolling in the green stuff right now and not writing this Fan Fiction.  
  
********  
  
A.N This isn't my usual stile of writing, I would normally write humour, but I feel that this story needs to be told, so people don't just judge the Witch-King straight away, to be a cruel, heartless, villain...............well he is, but has anyone ever considered all that he has been through..............  
  
********  
  
The Witch-King of Angmar  
  
"SHIRE!............BAGGINS!"  
  
The cry range through Mordor and Orodurin groaned and blew fire and ash into the sky.  
  
The Witch-King, Lord of the Nazgul, mounted his black horse and kicked it to a gallop. His master had sent him North and he had no choice but to go.  
  
Together, the Nine left Minas Morgal and headed toward the land know as the Shire to find a creature, a hobbit, by the name of Baggins. They must find him, they must........  
  
As they the land of shadow got further and further behind, weakness over came them. They had not left Mordor in many a year, but still they rode on, they could not stop.  
  
On Midsummer's day they approached Isengard and the tower of Orthanc, but Saruman did not hinder them and they crossed the river quickly. They then set a course, following the Misty Mountains.  
  
The Black Captain's strength grew every day, as he got used to being away from the city of wraiths and his pace quickened. They would reach the Shire soon, a few weeks at the most. And then he could reclaim his master's prize.  
  
It was close, so close. The thing he was searching for. It was an obsession; it was all he could feel.  
  
********  
  
"Baaagginnsss?"  
  
The hair on Hamfast Gamgee's neck stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of the stranger's hollow, hissing voice.  
  
"No, Mr Baggins has gone away," he spluttered, "Went this morning and my Sam went with him: anyway all his stuff went. Yes, sold out and gone, I'll tell'ee."  
  
"Wwwhy did Baaagginnsss go?"  
  
"Why, is none of my business, or yours."  
  
"Wwwere did Baaagginnsss go?  
  
"That ain't no secret. He's moved to Bucklebury or some such place, away down yonder it is- a tidy way. I've never been so far myself; they're queer folks in Buckland."  
  
"Can you send a messsagge?"  
  
"No, I can't send a message, goodnight to you!"  
  
The black rider screamed a spine-chilling scream, and cantered off down bagshot row. That insolent little creature! Never the less, now they knew which way he went...it was just a matter of catching him.  
  
********  
  
The Witch-king and the other eight Ringwraiths now slit up, in order to catch the hobbit before he reached Crickhollow. They patrolled the roads, each one on his own...nothing was going to get passed them.  
  
A few days after he left Hobbitton the Black Captain rode along a path, which headed toward Buckland, home of the Brandybucks'  
  
Suddenly, he felt it. It was here. Somewhere. He brought his horse to a stop and dismounted at the roadside. He had not the strength to walk properly, but he staggered forward, and leaned over the side of the verge. He could feel it, smell it, it was here, he was so close.  
  
Beneath him, hidden from view by some protruding roots, Frodo Baggins was huddled, petrified with his friends, Pippin and Sam. He could here the rider, it seemed as though it as trying to sniff out his burden. He clutched at the ring in his pocket. Slowly, he began to lift it out. 'I'm still in the Shire!' he thought, 'What could possibly happen if I slip it on?'  
  
So close! The captain became more desperate. He had to find it! He couldn't see in the light but he knew..........No. He could not find it, he was not strong enough. He had to move on. He mounted and walked his horse on and then sped up to a trot.  
  
Frodo watched him, getting further and further away. That had been far too close.  
  
******** 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters that are featured in the lord of the rings trilogy, because if I did I would be rolling in the green stuff right now and not writing this Fan Fiction.  
  
********  
  
Baggins had crossed the Brandywine River. One of the eight other Nazgul, had reported, that the hobbit, and to others had taken the ferry to Buckland.  
  
Once the Ringwraiths had crossed the Brandywine Bridge they went with all speed to Crickhollow. They were catching up.  
  
********  
  
"Open! In the name of Mordor!"  
  
The Witch-King thundered a long a road just out side of Buckland. They had arrived at Baggins' house in Crickhollow, only to find one, Fatty Bolger cowering inside. The hobbits, had escaped and now five of the Nazgul headed around the old forest and to the town of Bree. The other four were to keep going, to head them off at the ford if Baggins might escape again.  
  
They bargained with the gatekeeper to let them into the town and enlisted the help of Bill Ferny. He was to keep his eyes open and tell them if anything unusual were to happen.  
  
********  
  
The Nazgul entered the small inn, in the dead of night. A hobbit named 'Underhill' had this evening, been singing and dancing on a table in the common room. He had fallen of the table and vanished into thin air. This definitely counted as something unusual. Ferny had given them the hobbits room number, so now the Nazgul stumbled silently around the corridors, searching.  
  
They entered the small, dark room. Inside the four beds were the hobbits, snug and warm. Each of the Nazgul took a bed and the fifth stood bye the door. In unison they raised their swords. They brought them down, stabbing and cutting randomly, through the bed sheets.  
  
Suddenly one of the Nazgul stopped and raised his arms. The rest halted and looked in his direction. He pulled the cover off the bed to reveal, pillows slashed and torn, sheets and even some logs posing as limbs. The hobbits were gone again.  
  
They screamed and stamped their feet in anger. The Witch-King stormed into the stables. All the horses recoiled at the sight of him. The Nazgul Lord tore open the doors and the ponies fled in terror. He grabbed the rains of his own horse and pulled himself onto his back.  
  
The rest of the Nazgul came out of the inn and mounted their steeds. Together the fled out of Bree and started along the Great East Road.  
  
This was the last time! He would not reach the ford!  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam were watching them leave from the window of another room in the Prancing Pony.  
  
"What are they?" Frodo asked the man know as 'Strider'.  
  
Strider looked at him intently, "They were once men," he replied, "Great kings of men. Then Sauron, the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, and one by one fell into darkness."  
  
The hobbits stared at him, amazed at how much he knew.  
  
He continued, "Now they are slaves to Sauron's will. They are the Nazgul.......Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the power of the ring........... They will never stop hunting you."  
  
********  
  
The black riders travelled along the Great East Road. They did not know where the hobbit was. He had not taken the road as they had expected. He had probably taken his chances with the Midgewater marshes and then on through the wild to Weathertop hill. So they would catch him there.  
  
********  
  
"Look!" said Frodo, pointing at the Nazgul from the summit of Weathertop. It was a few weeks after they had left Bree. Their progress had been hindered by the fact that their ponies had disappeared from the stables at the inn after the Nazgul had paid a visit. However they had purchased a pack pony from Bill Ferny and had reached the runes, which had once been the tower of Amon Sul.  
  
Strider pulled Frodo and Merry behind on of the large stones.  
  
"What is it?" Merry whispered.  
  
"I do not no, but I fear the worst," replied the Man as he crawled forward to look over the edge of the cliff, "Yes," he said slowly, "The enemy is here!"  
  
******** 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters that are featured in the lord of the rings trilogy, because if I did I would be rolling in the green stuff right now and not writing this Fan Fiction.  
  
********  
  
Frodo was cold.  
  
The hobbits and Strider had set up camp at the foot of the hill, and now the moon was high in the sky.  
  
Despite the fire, they all felt full of dread.  
  
Sam came rushing back into the circle of firelight.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I suddenly felt afraid," he sputtered.  
  
"Did you see anything?" asked Frodo standing up.  
  
"No sir. I saw nothing, but I didn't stop to look."  
  
Merry appeared at Sam's side, "I saw something, or I thought I did-anyway I thought two or three black shapes moving this way!"  
  
********  
  
Found them. The Nazgul watched the hobbits grab sticks out of the fire from the slope.  
  
They started toward them. Two of the hobbits flung themselves onto the ground, hiding their faces. The other two stood side-by-side, one brandishing his stick like a sword.  
  
********  
  
Frodo suddenly had a desire to slip the ring on..........he couldn't think of anything else. Eventually he pulled out the ring and put it on.  
  
********  
  
The Witch-King felt a huge surge of energy...he could see the hobbit, not just his shadow or a blurred shape.... he could see Baggins.  
  
He and two of the other four Ringwraiths advanced.  
  
********  
  
Frodo could see them too. He could see tall white figures, with white faces and blank eyes. Their long hair was like cobwebs, clinging to their white robes. Each was carrying a gleaming sword in his hands. The one leading them was wearing a crown upon his head.  
  
********  
  
The Witch- king ordered the others to halt. As he walked forward he drew his knife out of his belt.  
  
He saw it! The ring, on the hobbit's finger, gleaming as the firelight hit it. He towered over Frodo and raised his knife. Frodo drew his sword.  
  
"O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" yelled Frodo. He dived forward and plunged the blade into the Nazgul lord's foot.  
  
The Witch-King screamed in anger. He brought his knife down into the hobbit's shoulder with such a great force; he felt it break beneath his fingers.  
  
He reached down to seize the ring but as he did so, a man appeared out of the shadow with two branches, each flaming with a brilliant light.  
  
The other four Nazgul retreated..........the cowards! But the black captain had no choice but to follow them. With a last scream of rage he tore into the night.  
  
Now they would head for the Ford.  
  
******** 


End file.
